


Judy Hopps and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Bunnies, Humor, Sick Bunnies, Sleepy Bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: Judy Hopps is not easily convinced to take a day off from work. But when she's forced home on sick leave, she can admit that all she wants to do is sleep.If only she had the chance.(Written for Thematric Thursday. Theme: Illness.)





	

Judy Hopps was having a particularly bad day.

 

It wasn't a day that had started very well. In fact, the rabbit had started the day by sneezing herself awake, discovering that she'd caught a sickness from somewhere or other. As far as Judy was concerned, the source of her sickness wasn't quite as relevant in the moment as the fact it was making her rather miserable.

 

Of course, being the determined young woman that she was, Miss Hopps was not dissuaded in the least, and courageously made her way to work, where she sneezed so hard during the daily briefing she slammed her head back into the back of the chair she was settled in, and caused quite the scene.

 

Needless to say, Judy Hopps was taking the day off in the only way she would: With an official order from her boss to stay home and rest.

 

It wasn't all bad, of course. Despite the way her nose was running, and her eyes were watering every so often, she did have the chance to change into a pair of pajamas that she found especially comfortable. They had been a gift from her parents, and while she would never wear them in front of her vulpine partner, Nick Wilde, she had to admit that they were some of the nicest feeling clothing that she owned, childish carrot-print aside.

 

And, if she would be able to ignore her sickness, Judy knew that she might finally have a chance to relax. She loved her job, she did, but it had indeed been taking a toll on her stress levels. The rabbit could well admit to herself that she wouldn't have stopped working if she hadn't been told to go home, but now that she _was_ home, she might well be able to spend the day in bed, and do what she found she wanted to do most in the world:

 

Absolutely nothing at all.

 

Judy Hopps climbed into bed, pulled her blanket over herself, rested her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes.

 

So of course, it was only fifteen seconds or so later that her neighbors got into a rather passionately loud argument just as she was starting to drift off to sleep.

 

Judy groaned, wrapping the pillow around her head, but it was no good: Her neighbors were simply too loud. They were a pair of ungulates that went by the names of Bucky Oryx-Antlerson and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson. They often argued like an old married couple in the middle of going through a divorce when they didn't have to hide their feelings in front of the kids, and Judy wondered why they put up with such frustration.

 

Of course, the tone of the shamelessly loud noises coming from the other side of her wall changed rather drastically at that point, and Judy became far more aware of where her neighbor's passions were going then she felt strictly comfortable knowing.

 

It was a miserable forty-five minutes later that the loud noises had reached their crescendo, according to the clock on Judy's bedside table, and finally faded away into blessed silence.

 

Judy rolled over in bed, took a moment to appreciate the silence, and closed her eyes once more.

 

She managed to sleep for exactly fifteen minutes, according to the clock, before she was woken up by insistent knocking at her door.

 

It was a bedraggled and irritated Judy Hopps that opened the door, only to find Mrs. Dharma on the other side. Mrs. Dharma was her landlady, and greeted Judy by informing it was time for her aparment's once-a-month complimentary delousing.

 

Judy agreed that she was indeed having a pretty lousy time, so she might as well come in and get it over with.

 

As it turned out, Delousing was a very careful art that did best without the additional complication of Judy actually remaining in her apartment, and she was quickly shooed out into the hall and away from her bed as she waited for the elderly armadillo to work.

 

This was not turning out to be a very good day after all, decided Judy. It hadn't started well, but she had hoped the chance to fall into her bed would absolve her of her worries, at least for the day, but that had turned out very much not to be the case. She pressed her back against the hallway wall, and slowly slumped to the floor.

 

It was a good ten minutes before Mrs. Dharma came out of her apartment, and Judy couldn't fathom why it had taken so long. She didn't get the chance to ask, however, as she found herself quickly spritzed with delousing spray, much to the armadillo's satisfaction. That, the elderly mammal stated happily, should be that.

 

While her land-lady left, Judy discovered that her irritated sinuses didn't get along very well with delousing spray at all, and was sent into a convulsing sneezing fit so thorough it left her curled and moaning with discontent.

 

Judy opened her door, fell onto her bed, and didn't bother pulling the blanket over herself as she buried her head under her pillow. Judy closed her eyes, and felt nothing but exasperation and a vague regret for deciding to wake up this morning when she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

 

Judy reluctantly rolled out of bed, picked up her phone, and glanced at the caller ID, sighing before picking up. It was Fru-Fru- And of course, Judy thought to herself, why wouldn't it be? Why would it be anyone other then the one person she truly couldn't hang up upon when she was trying to sleep?

 

Judy liked Fru-Fru, she really did. She had a great fashion sense, and loved to go shopping, whenever Judy felt like indulging in her feminine side. The only problem was that Fru-Fru loved to ramble on and on whenever she was on the phone, for hours on end.

 

Judy Hopps was still awake enough to know that rudely hanging up on the doted-upon daughter of a highly successful mob boss was out of the question entirely.

 

She made no effort to disguise the stress in her voice, or how tired she sounded. She explained that she was taking a sick day off of work, and immediately she was regaled by the other girl with sympathetic words and all kinds of exotic things that might help her feel better, had Judy possessed the motivation to go anywhere but bed.

 

On and on the shrew droned. Judy made a half-hearted effort to convince Fru-Fru that all she wanted to do was go to bed, but she had been cheerfully interrupted just about every time, and she knew in her heart that this interruption seemed as inevitable as the tides by now. It was a solid hour before Fru-Fru was convinced to hang up, and Judy dropped her phone into her laundry basket, too drained to bother putting it back on the charger.

 

When Judy next heard knocking at the door, fast and excited, she didn't even bother to look at the clock. Instead, she threw her pillow at it without looking. This failed to accomplish anything, including making her feel better, and as a result she was now awake and without her pillow.

 

Reluctantly, she pulled herself to her feet and opened the door to see what trial she had to endure now. As it so happened, it was her parents, dropping by to check on her while they were in the city. While her father expressed great happiness that she was wearing 'the jammies that we got for you!', her mother informed Judy that they had in fact texted ahead, and they decided to visit her at home when she hadn't responded to their idea of meeting up somewhere.

 

Judy explained, in the least dead-inside voice that she could possibly manage, that she was in fact home from work because she was sick. And since she was sick, it was absolutely a sickness that her rabbit parents could catch as well, and that while she appreciated their support in coming by- Really, she did- It was probably best if they let her sleep. After all, they didn't want to give what she had to the entire burrow.

 

Thankfully, Bonnie Hopps was as reasonable as ever, and her mother quickly dragged her father out, despite his mild protests. Judy shuffled across the room, closing the door behind them and picking her pillow off the floor.

 

Judy Hopps looked mournfully at her mattress, and wondered if there was going to be any point in actually lying down on it. It clearly wasn't working as intended, after all.

 

Still, there was hope. She'd been visited by just about everyone she had regular contact with in her life outside of work, so she couldn't possibly think of anyone else who could happen to come by and prevent her from getting the rest she so very desired.

 

Judy Hopps fell across the bed, and didn't even attempt to climb into it properly, preferring to give into nihilism and let her ears and feet dangle off the sides, hanging in the air and pressed into the crack between her bed and the wall respectively.

 

When next Judy woke up from yet another knock at the door, she didn't know how long she'd slept, but she knew it certainly wasn't long enough.

 

The burnt-out bunny literally rolled out of bed, slowly picked herself up off the floor, and pushed the door open. It wasn't like this day could be any worse, so she might as well resign herself to whatever it was that came next.

 

The fox in front of her took one look at her and asked what she was wearing. Judy knew that he was a master at hiding his feelings, and yet it was obvious he was struggling not to laugh at the little baby carrots adorning her pajamas.

 

“Nick, why are you here?” Judy questioned, ears hanging low behind her shoulders. She had thought this day couldn't get any worse, and it was obvious to her in retrospect that she really shouldn't try thinking of things that way today.

 

“Well, I tried to call you to check on you, but you didn't pick up. Is your phone dead or something?” he questioned, making a serious effort to school his features. He was only smirking at her a little, now.

 

“Yes, probably,” Judy replied dully, leaning against the doorframe. “I'm here. I'm alive. You can go now.”

 

Nick tilted his head. “Someone sounds like a grumpy bunny,” opined the vulpine. “You should really try to get some sleep. That's the best thing to do when you're sick, you know.”

 

Judy Hopps stared at her partner, eye twitching, and slowly, steadily closed the door in his face.


End file.
